User talk:ToxicHolyGrenade
I'm sorry. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 08:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToxicHolyGrenade page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShermanZAtank (talk) 08:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello.Can i ask you why did you moved your account from soldine1000.Also:ToxicGrenades prime!We must use toxins to defeat them!!!Guess the reference.Devad31 (talk) 07:44, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Issue I will be very clear with this, may I ask you to please stop editing articles with the sole intent of just changing the code of the Notable Video sections, more specifically, the code that is used for the sub section "By the Creator of the Freak" and any other subsections. The reason being for this is that it is a very pointless and counterproductive edit, in a myriad of these edits of yours, I've seen that the code you inserted is more cluttered and less efficient than the typical code used, which has exactly the same effect on the text as the unaltered code has. I shall prove this to you, these two example sections are the two code back to back. By the creator of the Freak By the creator of the Freak There are minimal differences, it's pointless, and it's frankly annoying when the edit history is filled with pointless spam, so I will ask you to stop, if this kind of behaviour continues however, you will most likely be blocked due to vandalism. That is all. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 19:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I object to that I'm afraid, your reasoning is that you want to make the articles more efficient and tidy, however the most you are doing is making a benign edit to the Notable Videos section and making edits to the infobox which is seemingly making them less tidy, they add nothing to the article that benefits them, in fact, it's becoming more cluttered because of it. I know your intentions mean well, but your edits aren't improving the articles, so I ask of you to please stop this editing of yours. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 20:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Block While I'm aware that your edits were likely well-intentioned, the fact is you have not only violated Featured Article policy that states FAs shouldn't be edited unless the edit is well thought-out and justified, but also cluttered the activity feed with a spam of redundant and often mildly detrimental edits to numerous articles. As such, you've been blocked for a period of one week. Use that time to carefully consider your future contribution to the wiki and acquaint yourself with its policies. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Upload them to the wiki first for verification. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC) What's the problem? I don't really feel like talking about him. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:17, May 14, 2014 (UTC) "''I'm going to treat You like an adult here (...)" Uhm, okay. You know I'm 23, right? Anyway, I was there when the conflict happened, and I made my position clear to both parties. I don't see the reason to bring this up again and involve me. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Could you please stop creating knockoffs of my TF2 Freaks that are also, supposedly, their associates? Dr. Schadenfreude doesn't have any allies, and his creations are Destroyer, Golem, Razor, Shriek and the Aberrants. Full stop. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Knockoffs I think I need to be more specific. Demolisher - this is basically Destroyer, but in a Soldier's body. There are some minor differences, but the class-swap principle is obvious. Heck, you even state in the description that he has "Destroyer's abilities". Furthermore, as a heavily altered clone of the Mastermind Vagineer (read: artificially created being), Destroyer can't possibly have a brother. Nihilanth - now it's even worse. Carbon copy of Dr. Schadenfreude: the same class, the same team colour, and his abilities clearly taken from the earlier incarnation of Schadenfreude, back when they were umbrakinetic rather than psychokinetic. Oh, and the two are supposedly friends. Intriguing. Divider - what the hell? Now we have a green Destroyer with deformed face that is totally different, except it isn't. While it appears that you've put some effort to give him more unique abilities, his Origin section is a big pile of crap. I don't remember giving you permission to control my TF2 Freaks, and as far as I'm concerned none of that happened. Finally, to repeat: Dr. Schadenfreude works alone. His creations are: Destroyer, Golem, Razor, Shriek and the Aberrants. Full stop. I'd like you to remove all references to my Freaks from your Warehouse articles and thoroughly rework your creations. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:56, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, after passively looking over this for a little while I'm gonna interject, mainly because of that last comment, I shall start from the top here, disregarding your starting statement on your last message. First, yes, creating characters with superpowers is to expand ''your creative skills and bring your ideas to life, there is nothing wrong with that, however, note the word, your, these creations, as SarisKhan has pointed out, are extremely influenced by existing creations, some to the point of being sickeningly similar and one or two being practical carbon copies, taking your creation Demolisher down to it's core elements, it's abilities, it copies every single one of Destroyer's abilities while adding a weapon, and even says it has the exact same weaknesses as the aforementioned creation. Now this is but one of your creations, most of the others are guilty of this too, now this says to me that despite your rightful claims of character making being fun you're not creating freaks for the fun of it, just making carbon copies that have nothing unique about them at all. Secondly, it is a problem that these creations are a supposed part of SarisKhan's creations, and it's not Saris' problem, it's your problem, as you are intentionally inserting characters that have already been established at copies into an established series, without permission and actually with a plea of removing their involvement from the series from it's creator. By inserting characters into a series where they shouldn't be causes confusion, which is most certainly your problem as you was the one who created the problem. Now, I shall go back to your opening statement, word for word too, "To be honest, I think this wiki needs to be delt with because it's too overpoweringly bossy.", and this statement, "He should make it differently without other certain rules like quality control. Quality Control shouldn't have been cared about.". Okay, now let me ask you this, why do you think we're "bossy" as you put it? Also, why do you think we have quality control? I shall tell you as it's staring us in the face, we have strict quality control in order to regulate creations that are genuine and creations that are either incredibly contrived, incredibly distasteful or, in quite a few cases, obviously copied from other, more popular, creations, an example being Painis cupcake, as Painis Cupcake has a dozen and a half mary sue copies of it. Now, I concede, the regulation is harsh at times, maybe a lot of the times, and it's hard to discern what is a genuine attempt at making a creation and what is useless crap, but quality control is needed, so that people who are to be brutally honest complete idiots don't go and create characters that are so bad that they have to take elements and sometimes complete aspects from other characters in order to make them work. Now I shall be honest again, I'm sick of dealing with this, so I'll make it as blunt as I can make it, SarisKhan does not want your characters associated with his, with good damn reason I might add so do it, and leave, it, be. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 20:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Some of your concept Freaks are carbon copies of mine. That's a fact. My Freaks are my Freaks. That's also a fact. You can't just use them however you want without even asking me about this, they're my intellectual property. It's not even wiki rules, it's common sense and ''manners. I'm not Kugawattan and I'm not Rivfruifv. Stop bringing them up, for Christ's sake. Quality control is necessary in a place like this, because otherwise it would have been flooded with a big, steaming pile of poorly written, unoriginal crap. I admit that sometimes the control may be a little too strict, but it's been working rather well so far. I'm pretty sure that the vast majority (if not all) users that have been banned and/or hate the wiki/us are exactly the kind of people we don't want here, that is trolls, vandals and plagiarists. Kugawattan made this wiki, and he is the one to dictate how does it work, not you. As far as I'm concerned, I mostly agree with Kugawattan's rules and as an admin and his friend, I feel obliged to keep the wiki in a healthy condition. I've realised only recently that Kugawattan banned your original account. Initially, I wanted to give you a second chance, but seeing your attitude I think the ban was perfectly justified. Your current account will be blocked shortly, and any potential attempt to create another one will be quickly followed up with the same. That is all. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:01, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I removed the Warehouse page of your account. However, the Warehouse page of your former account is still available here. I took the liberty to erase all the false information included there and tweak the formatting. As such, you still can view your creations. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm, I see that your Freaks have their articles on the TF2 Freak Concept wiki. Fair enough, the Warehouse page is no longer necessary, then. I still want you to remove references to my Freaks, however. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC) So, did You consider bringing my ideas to this wiki? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:26, July 24, 2014 (UTC) *Actual Ideas Spoiler Warnings *Categories Trump Cards (TF2 Freaks that are beyond elite) Elites (TF2 Freaks that are beyond Strong) TF2 Freak Organizations Smoopids (TF2 Freaks that are both stupid and smart) Half-Demonic (TF2 Freaks that are half-human and half- demonic) Anti-Heroes Half-Angelic (TF2 Freaks that are half-human and half-angelic) Heroes Shapeshifters TF2 Freaks that have origins TF2 Freaks that have themes Former Protagonists (TF2 Freaks that turned to the evil side) Former Antagonists (TF2 Freaks that turned to the good side) Antagonists Protagonists *Pages TF2 Freak Organizations GorillaGong *Rules Don't Interview Users (only for the talk pages rule) Do Not Attempt to Be a Racist Don't Remove TF2 Freak Pages Don't Insert Virus Links Don't Insert Screamer Links Don't Post "FIRST!" Don't Hate/Despise Gmodders/TF2 Freaks/Videos Because They Don't Appeal to You Keep Up to Date Irrelevant Comments Don't Post Memes Fake/Lying Advertising Don't Post Spoilers Don't Hate/Despise People's Opinions Don't Pester Users/Admins About Upcoming TF2 Freaks/Videos Don't Post Trash Comments about the Admins/Users ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright listen, you're suggestions have been noted and deemed unnecessary. You're "new" rule suggestions consist of either basic rules already enforced by the admins or logical courtesies expected of users anyway. Your category suggestions are equally unnecessary as they either already covered by existing categories or have no real value such as the themes, protagonists and antagonists. As Saris said, your suggestions are not necessary (I also notice you have removed his comment). And please, stop placing CSS into your text. The way you do it makes reading the change log a painful endeavor. ShermanZAtank (talk) 23:10, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I saw those once. We don't categorise Freaks by power, because such distinctions are far too subjective. The idea of a "smoopid" is... odd. I don't think we've got any, or at least enough, TF2 Monsters that would qualify as Half-Demonic or Half-Angelic. Categorising by the role in videos/video series is unnecessary as well, Freaks often shift their roles between appearances so that would be an unwelcome mess. Slender Mann is the only shapeshifter I can think off the top of my head. Categories for Freaks "with origins", or particularly "with themes" sounds almost like categories for Freaks "with eyes" or "with arms". We could list hundreds of such categories in each article for such irrelevant and obvious details. The things you've listed as far as behaviour is concerned are naturally expected from the users anyway. We don't need to list those. If somebody violates those rules, they're most likely doing that on purpose. Spelling that out won't help to prevent that. As Sherman himself has noted, you removed my previous comment. Do you think I wouldn't notice? Just leave us alone for the love of God, you have two other wikis to torment. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) OK, We can talk some other time when Sherman and You have they're emotions chilled with Reactor 4 Coolant. Plus, I'm only helping You to make the Wiki far more advanced in it's thriving condition. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 14:27, July 25, 2014 (UTC) And what comment are You talking about? And I can help You. To be completely sincere, I'm not going to stop You on what your doing. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 14:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Have You heard anything I've said? 22:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC)